


Born 2 Lose

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Big Bro Casey, Casey lives, Don't know what else to add, F/F, F/M, I ship Lori and Casey, I'm regarding sleep for this, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Only changing certain events, Side characters gets more screen time, What-If, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: What if Casey had not died during the time of the kidnapping? What if he actually lived, but still knew about the mines and what was happening? What if the cult was found earlier? And how will this affect Mae and her going away to college?





	Born 2 Lose

It happened a night before Mae went off to college.

Casey knew it'll be the last time he saw his adopted younger sister, but not in the way everyone thought.

A simple bump caused the cat to stir awake from his slumber, just barely cracking his eyes open. As far as he knew, he had been out on the train tracks. _What?_

"I really hope no one notices he's gone."

"I think everyone's too busy cheering off that Borowski kid for getting into college. How I will never understand."

A sigh. "And I was thinking she was _just_ the perfect person for a sacrifice." At that, Casey's eyes went wide. _Sacrifice? Mae? What the hell?!_ He thought before forcing himself to calm down.

"Yeah, and that Lee kid too."

"At least we can still get him. Don't think he and that Angus guy are going anywhere any time soon."

_What?!_

"Should we sacrifice him too? I heard Delaney is actually a nice kid."

"Don't you know? He and that Lee kid are together. I'm sure he's bound to pick up some habits from the guy."

"Oh. What a shame, then. Kid had a good head on his shoulders."

Casey glared, just as his vision went dark, though he was still pretty awake. From what he could see, the ceiling were rough and edgy, made out of rock, indicating he was in a cave. _Or a mine, the only thing rock-like in this town._ He thought.

"Nothing personal kid, but we can't have another flood. After working so hard for our town, we'd hate to see it get destroyed. We'll send your parents our sympathy." One of the guys dragging Casey said, assuming Casey was still knocked out. Casey narrowed his eyes. _Oh no, you won't._ He thought.

He didn't know how long it must've been, but about time they reached the place they needed to be, Casey was already fired up and ready to go. The rest of the group turned to the newcomers.

"Did you get the boy?" One of them asked. They nodded. "Did you get seen?"

"Nope. The boy made our job much easier by going out by the train tracks alone. No one was in sight!" The one to Casey's left said.

"Good. That means we can just throw him in the hole, then. A moment a silence for the fallen?"

It was at that exact moment, Casey started to wiggle around, gaining most of the cult members attention.

"What the? I thought he'd be out for the whole thing?!"

"I did too! I didn't know he was still awake!" One of them cried out, trying and failing to get a better grip on Casey's arm.

"He knows too much! Throw him in!"

"Not going to happen!" Casey shouted, quickly pulling one of his arms free and then threw a punch at the person still holding onto him. Casey threw everything he had in the punch, so the cult member cried out in pain, stumbling backwards, towards the pit.

"Larv! Watch out!" One of them cried.

 _Larv? Isn't that...?_ Casey had no time to think, only to just run just as the guy - Larv - fell into the pit.

"LARV!"

"Get back here cat!" One of them roared, chasing after Casey. Casey ran as far as he could, almost back to the elevator when a pull on his leg caused him to stumble. The rest soon gather around, but Casey quickly pushed the one on his leg away, picking up some loose dirt and threw it at the rest of the members. "Fuck!"

Casey took this chance to run back to the elevator and went up.

"Don't let him escape!" Casey watched him as they crawled around blindly, trying to remove the dirt from their eyes, before the elevator came to a stop. He could feel a cool breeze coming from the entrance, and Casey continue to run until he saw the mouth of the cave, and even then he continued to run. He ran, even when he's out of breath, until he reached the town, until he got to Mae's house and began banging against the door. He didn't stop until he saw Mae's parents standing there, bemused.

"Casey? What in the world-?"

"Y-You're not going to believe it," He said, trying to get air back into his lungs. "B-But, I was almost kidnapped."

 


End file.
